


a morning

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: i can see it in our coffee [7]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon - Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Soojung dan Jinri memotret, kedua lelaki itu membuat minuman.





	a morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

Soojung secara iseng memotret Minho yang sedang menuangkan kopi dari mesin dan Taemin yang mengguncangkan botol _shaker_.  Perempuan itu berselonjor kaki sambil bersandar pada langkan, dan ia diam-diam tersenyum tanpa sepenuhnya ia sadari.

Jinri memotret Soojung. Bunyi _shutter_ yang cukup nyaring di samping telinga Soojung tak begitu didengarnya. Jinri tertawa, mendapati Soojung sedang berada dalam ekspresi mulut setengah terbuka saat kamera menangkap momennya. Tidak ia beri tahu. Akan langsung ia kirim saja secara pribadi pada Minho agar pemuda itu bisa menggunakan tangkapan itu _sebagaimana mestinya_.

Jinri kemudian berputar sedikit, mengamati sekilas Grindelwald yang baru terbangun. Rumput-rumput yang baru selesai membasuh mimpi-mimpi mereka dengan embun, rumah-rumah lain yang belum membuka pintunya, langit baru saja menghangat. Tadi malam ia dan Taemin melihat rumah sewaan lain kedatangan penghuni baru, sebuah keluarga kecil dengan satu anak yang mungkin di usia sekolah dasar, dan rumah itu sekarang masih tertutup. Entah berapa hari mereka akan menginap di sana. Jinri berharap bisa berkenalan dengan anak kecil di sana.

Ia memotret pemandangan itu lagi.

Begitu ia berbalik, Taemin sudah berada di hadapannya, meminum olahan kopi paginya dari botol yang sebetulnya lebih pantas dipakai untuk air putih saat olahraga atau berlatih.

“Apa anak itu sudah bangun?” Taemin mengedikkan dagu ke arah rumah yang tadi Jinri amati.

“Sepertinya belum. Kau ingin berkenalan?”

Taemin tersenyum saja.

Jinri sudah hafal betapa senangnya Taemin pada anak-anak kecil. Bohong jika ia tak pernah membuat visi masa depan tentang Taemin dan anak-anak, termasuk saat ini ... tetapi mungkin itu terlalu jauh. Terlalu _tak terbayangkan_ , terlalu manis jika jadi nyata.

Taemin berbicara dengan Minho, mereka bertukar kopi sebentar, lalu Minho menawarkan kopi Taemin pada Soojung. Taemin langsung merebutnya, kemudian langsung menawarkannya pada Jinri. Minho berpura-pura marah, lalu merebut botol itu, meminumnya dengan terburu-buru sebelum Taemin sempat marah dan merebutnya.

Mereka berempat tertawa—

—dan Jinri merasa, bahwa memang mungkin belum perlu menyusun keping-kepingan puzel masa depan. Masa kininya adalah ruang tanpa batas untuk kebahagiaan. Ada waktu saat masa depan bukanlah rumah tujuan.


End file.
